In The Zone
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Nova / IronFist aka Sam Alexander / Danny Rand Sam's playing his game, Danny's ipod dies and then Sam thinks he said something else...how this is humor I don't know but when I was typing it, I thought it was. So there. Gets more intimate in the very last chapter I'm going to type. But thought I'd continue it since you people liked it so c:
1. In the Zone

"haha these graphics are so good!" Sam said as he started another game but on Ava's laptop.

"The only good graphics are of that of the mind." Danny said standing in the doorway.

Sam looked up for a second then went back to his game, "Nah, I'm pretty sure these are the best."

Danny just shakes his head cooly and sits down next to him with his ipod.

"Hey guys so i'm gonna go out, PLEASE, and I mean PLEASE don't mess up my aunt's house. Tiger and Powerman are at the school for a prodject, and Aunt May is out doing whatever, So PLEEASE..." Peter asked as he noticed Danny was only listening half listening to him while also listening to music in his other ear. With that Pete sighed and walked out on them.

After a few minutes of silence from Danny while Sam yelled at his game, until Danny's ipod died.

Danny frowned then smiled and turned to his friend, "Hey Nov, can I plug in my ipod to charge?"

Sam paused his game and looked at him like he just killed a cat, "What?"

This made Danny at a loss. "I-"

Sam got closer, "What'd you say?"

Danny was trying to figure everything out at this point, "What... did you think I said?"

He could of sworn he saw Sam blushing at this point. "I thought you said...Nevermind!" he replied turning away and pouting.

This caused the fortune cookie to put a hand on his shoulder, "A clear conscience is the best one. What's wrong?" He said concerned.

Sam turned around with an unreadable expression but he was defenatley blushing. "I...Danny..."

Danny couldn't help like sam like this, it was almost cute that for once he didn't know what to say. He smiled at him with calm eyes. The 'awesome' Nova still was unable to find the right words.

"Yes?" Danny replied before Sam decided to just show him. He pulled Danny in a kiss watching his reaction. Danny's eyes went wide almost imediately then calmed down. Tipical IronFist.


	2. What I Thought You Said

"S-So um, that, was what i thought you said..." Nova said blush now a complete red on his face, wanting to look away but felt like he couldn't with Danny's gaze on him.

Now it was Ironfist's turn to search for the right words. After a moment of Danny being speachless Sam went on, "That you wanted to kiss me, okay? That's what I THOUGHT you said." He sounded affended or frustrated now. Then he looked Danny in the eyes again, he seemed in a trance or something with a light blush on his face looking at nothing in particular at the ground.

Sam shrugged it off and tried to go back to his game.

Iron fist wanted to return the feelings he was just given but he didn't know what feelings he had to return. He didn't want Sam to feel bad but a kiss seemed like a huge thing, and yet at the same time not that much.

After a little bit of thinking he looked at Sam, he was playing his game again. His face looked so focused and so...relaxed. He looked like he had all his attention on that meaningless game; that is, one would think until he did a quick look up at Danny.

"What?" he huffed almost sternly. Was he mad? or was that frustration?

"I, um...it's okay?" He had no idea what to say but that didn't seem like the best words.

Sam huffed out another long breathe of air. "I guess."

Danny nodded and gave a soft pat Sam's shoulder. In return he shrugged his hand off and Danny looked down at him as he got up. Still in the game, he was so childish sometimes.

"I think i'm going to take a shower." He said without thinking, not really implying or expecting a response.

"Have fun." Sam said jokingly and took a bite of a piece of rum cake he'd made earlier.

Danny still didn't know what to feel, maybe the shower would help, but...

After a moment of thinking Danny went and gave a quick kiss on his cheek and left.

Sam nearly choked and watched Danny leave the room and head upstairs. He lightly touched his cheek with his left hand 'Maybe I heard right?' he thought.

Then he suddenly heard an explosion sound effect from Ava's laptop. His head turned around, startled, and realized he died in the game and forgot to save.

He closed the laptop, groaned throwing his head back while double facepalming. He sighed in frustration and dragged his hands slowly down his face, stopping at his lips...

'Did I hear him right?'


	3. live on

Danny went in the shower feeling insecure. He tried to focus on the flow of the water on his body. It calmed him and put him in a different state of mind. But thoughts always tend to wonder.  
'Is this right? I mean, was the kiss was an acident or, it is just what he thought i said but... why did i decide to kiss back, why would he follow through if i said something like that?' he continued to stay deep in thought until there was a sudden knock at the bathroom door.  
"Hey Danny?" he heard the normally loud Nova timidly say from outside.  
"Yes?"  
There was a brief pause then a hesitation in his voice, "I...I never did ask you, and it's bugging me."  
Another pause. the only sound to be heard was the sound of the water falling onto the shower floor.  
"Did I hear you right?"  
Danny stood in the shower quietly a moment, trying to remember what actually happened.  
"No." he finally replied with a smile creeping on his face as he remembered Sam's blushing face.  
He frowned once he heard him bang his head lightly on the door and mutter, just loud enough to hear though the door, "Dammit..."  
he continued, "Danny, I'm sorr-"  
"Do not reget the actions from the past when you are living in the present."  
Sam was leaning on the door head first, listening. He heard the shower turn off.  
Sam tried to piece this quote together, for once, yet miserably failed.  
"Yeah and what's that suppost to mean?"  
Suddenly the door opened and Sam nearly stumbolled right onto danny. Luckily, he caught himself in time and Danny was able to dodge ever so slightly.  
"It means..." He lifted Nova's head up with two fingures so he wasn't staring at the towel around his waist, "It's alright, live on."  
Sam looked up and down at him; he was still damp from the shower, hair still dripping here and there, it was like he just came out of some cheesey anime...normally he would laugh it off or made a joke or something; so...why was he blushing?  
Danny smiled at him.  
Sam found himself going closer to him, feeling drawn to him. Then stopped for a second to look at his friend's reaction.  
Ironfist was looking at Sam's lips, waiting for him; he was still smiling when he leaned in impatient. Pulling them both in a kiss that ended their friendship and started something greater.  
END.


End file.
